


Nestle

by ClassicTeapot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cats, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTeapot/pseuds/ClassicTeapot
Summary: This is it, just a brisk winter day, Sasuke, and a stray cat





	Nestle

**Author's Note:**

> I little fic I was writing a couple years ago but finally got around to posting. I am dedicating this to sns-month 2017 #day 26 on tumblr. ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ ) enjoy, happy reading!

Sasuke looked at the dark grey cat rubbing earnestly against his leg in exasperation. He would absolutely strangle the blond moron the second he got back home from his mission.

The little black thing just wouldn’t leave him alone! This is Naruto’s stray, the one Sasuke told him a **thousand** times not to feed. If you feed a stray it will just keep coming back for more and more and he had no intentions of allowing Naruto to get so comfortable around it that he’d want to adopt it. 

Since he’s away on a weeklong mission, Naruto couldn’t put out the morning breakfast for the cat as he usually does. Sasuke was hoping the cat would feel betrayed when ignored and not properly fed because he sure wasn’t going to do it. To Sasuke’s surprise, it, in fact, seemed to triple its pestering efforts when Naruto failed to deliver food. Now, it is stalking Sasuke; prowling outside his windows in the evenings and meowing loudly through the thin walls at night.

The cat was the reincarnation of the devil itself and he’s had just about enough of it. 

Sasuke only left out the apartment for a few seconds to take the trash out to the bin when the thing darted out from the bushes and rubbed feverously between his legs. Despite the sea of snow, the cat molded around him and purred in delight. 

“Shoo”, he tried to move quickly around the cat so he wouldn’t accidentally step on it but it kept following, wrapping around his legs. When he returned to the back door, thankfully, the cat hesitated before the threshold and Sasuke successfully entered and closed the door behind him.

A yearning meow was heard from outside but Sasuke ignored it with a sigh of relief. Animals just weren’t his thing. If you asked Sasuke, his goofy blond boyfriend he lived with was just as much of an animal himself, with how much he has to take care of him.

He popped his neck and hung his coat, deciding he could relax for a while. The ugly orange, yet comfortable, couch called to him so he lied down and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. 

_And later forecast predictions show that there will be a winter blast coming later on tonight in Konoha. In a blizzard-like polar vortex, we are warning citizens for tonight until late into tomorrow evening to stay indoors…_

The dobe wouldn’t be back for a few days so luckily he wouldn’t have to worry about him getting frostbitten. Konoha hasn’t had a bad winter storm in years and he knew Naruto wouldn’t take this frigid cold seriously. He would come strolling in with his sandals, no scarf, and pneumonia for sure. 

_The wind chills will be well into the negative degrees so prepare…_

He balled up a couple of Naruto’s house socks that were lying on the couch arm and threw them in a perfect shot inside the clothes basket down the hall. 

_The weather will be dangerously cold and especially deadly for animals. If citizens have any pets it is highly urged you keep them indoors from now until the vortex has blown over…_

Oh no, that doesn’t apply to him at all. Guilt free with his own mental reasoning, Sasuke sank deeper in the cushions, completely at ease, despite the small yellow-eyed figure watching him from outside the window by the screen.

_Konoha’s largest heated shelter is still closed due to construction. If there is anyone in need we ask you to reach deep into your hearts and offer them refuge in your own homes from the bitter weather…_

A sharp meow that was called from outside the window had Sasuke’s shoulders tensing up. His dark eyes bore into the yellow ones just outside in the dark evening challengingly. He had to remind himself while the animal appeared harmless, it would certainly cause more trouble than it was worth. He had to remind himself that one cat out in the snow wouldn’t disrupt the balance of the world.

He sighed and got up to grab some food. The fridge was packed with the groceries he had gotten earlier that morning, least he’d be forced to eat the instant ramen cups in the cupboard. He cooked a nice dinner of rice and chicken stir-fry and ate it silently in the quiet house.

“Meow.”

Damn, the thing was at the kitchen window now, sitting easily on the windowsill and watching Sasuke contemplatively. It was pretty furry for a cat. It wasn’t fat like the old lady’s cat he’d used to find in his genin days, just big from the fluffy fur on his body. Sasuke nodded his head, again reasoning why the stray has so much fur; it’s a decent coat and necessary for the winter. That animal is supposed to genetically prepare and survive the winter all on its own. 

He knew Naruto would have a fit if he was here. He’d be calling him a _‘cruel bastard’_ and a _‘heartless jerk’_ for not letting the little thing inside. 

“Mmmrow.”

But he hates cats!

He stood up in frustration while his subconscious supplied a clear apparition of his boyfriend’s scolding voice. _Don’t just leave him out there Sasuke!_

He pinched his nose at that word again, leave. Almost every time anyone said it, it would make him flinch with discomfort. He will never be able to forget Naruto’s vulnerable and accepting face when he asked if he would be leaving again for the final time after he came back after the war. He’ll never not imagine the meek and understanding expressions Naruto would make when he was a little too mean to his friends or didn’t say the appropriate things while out in public. ‘Leave’ has definitely become his least favorite word. 

He didn’t like those accepting looks that Naruto would sometimes make, as if he is forcing himself digest that Sasuke couldn’t care normally like everyone else could. That he couldn’t love like everyone else could. And truly with his past, he honestly may never be able to fully confront his emotions like the rest, but that doesn’t mean that he never cares about the little things that give his life meaning. Sasuke cares for Naruto the most. 

So while this cat is only just a random stray, would he be inadvertently spiting Naruto for neglecting it since the two already have an existing bond? If it never came back because it did end up dying, Kami help him, he could already imagine Naruto’s face of disappointment and sadness. The inevitable sulking and unnecessary feelings can just be prevented if Sasuke offers refuge for two days. The meteorologist said the storm should blow over in two days, that should be manageable. 

Another solid meow from the kitchen window had him up on his feet and he stalked to the back door. He put back on his coat, despite his hope that it would only take a few seconds, to protect himself from the bone chilling cold. When he cracked the door open a flurry of snow came bowling in and he cursed. “Get over here you damn cat.”

Said cat made a quick appearance, seemingly to be swimming through the snow by the time it made its way to the threshold. The cat’s yellow eyes looked at him inquisitively and it meowed again, the big furry black tail behind him flickering snow as it hesitated.

“Just come on… come on!” Geese where these things stupid or what? Dogs at least understood to some degree, thanks to his unfortunate few days helping the Inuzukas, the basics of human commands or gestures. An obvious open door with satisfying warmth is common sense to enter. The little thing just wasn’t getting it. Sasuke sighed, “Fine, but don’t think it’s because I like you.”

He scooped up the black cat quickly and returned inside with a kick of his foot to the door. It really was cold outside; he shuddered at the warmth and he set the cat down on the wooden floors, hanging his coat back up.

The snow on the cat quickly turned to water so now instead of a fuzzball, it looked drenched. He sighed at the little thing, standing still in one spot and dripping on the wood. He did the most logical thing and grabbed a hand towel, wrapping the cat up in it so it would soak out the water and make the cat feel more comfortable. 

Meowing at him when he was wrapped in a cocoon, Sasuke bundled the cat in his arms and sat it close to the face of the heater for further warmth. It kept its eyes on Sasuke, judging him as he moved around and handled its body. Sasuke had gotten used to the yellow eyes fixated on him but it was still slightly unsettling. He flashed his sharengan in reprisal but to no effect. Its tail, when the cat managed to get out the cocoon, flickered as it continued to eye Sasuke.

Only mildly irritated, Sasuke left the cat and got up to find the little tins of cat food Naruto began to store next to his ramen bowls. He opened a tin and set it on one of the plastic plates just as Naruto did. He took a small bowl and filled it with tap water then brought the meal back to the cat, still stationary by the heater. Sasuke just hoped it wouldn’t make a mess.

He closed all the doors; the one to his bedroom, the spare bedroom, the closet, just in case it decided to wander and lied back down on the couch. They watched each other for a little longer before Sasuke’s urge to nap overtook him and he slept. 

* * *

He woke up to something soft tickling his face. Most nights he slept underneath Naruto, the heavy man spreading his limbs so Sasuke had little room to move and his blond hair was usually glued to the side of his face. He’s well used to it by now and would have lulled back to sleep if not for the fact the little voice in the back of his mind reminded him Naruto was away on a mission. 

He startled awake and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw bright yellow eyes watching him and a black fluffy tail ticking his cheek. The cat ended up on his chest and Sasuke was quick to shoo it away. It meowed in protest as it hopped to the floor. “Ugh,” Sasuke shuddered. He definitely hadn’t wanted that to happen. He remembered his father telling him an old superstition on why he too never liked cats; _“They steal your breath away from you while you sleep, Sasuke.”_ The warning was something he had always paid attention to. Now he likely won’t let some superstition influence him but better safe than sorry. I mean, the thing was right up in his _face_.

He sat up and looked at the cleaned plate of food and half drank bowl of water. At least it had eaten, judging from the dark window he had slept a couple of hours into the night. He took the plate back to the sink in the kitchen as the black cat followed behind him silently. 

Once he dropped the dish in soapy water he spun around and crouched down, point his finger out to a pink black nose. “Now listen, don’t get into anything you’re not supposed to. Don’t hop on the counters, don’t get hair on the couch, don’t bother me, understand?” It didn’t even give a meow in partial comprehension. He wondered if ordinary cats could have the potential to develop the strength and intelligence that nin-cats do. All hope wouldn’t be lost for the feline. He pointed to the counter and back to the cat, “No”. He pointed to his face and said “No”.

Unsure if he was able to get through, and feeling a strong urge to face-palm himself, he got up and slipped into his bedroom, closing the door soundly behind him in case the cat had followed him. He stripped himself of his clothes from the day before changing into long black pajama bottoms and hopped in the bed with a tired sigh. 

He heard some soft scratches on the door but it was quiet enough to easily ignore; he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Consciousness again started to come back to him, this time though because something was scratching his nose. Sasuke peeled open a well crusted eyelid to glare at the cat, sitting easily on his chest, and using its paw to swipe at Sasuke’s nose with precision. 

How did it get in his room?! “Get off,” he grumbled, sitting up so the cat had to move away from his body. It looked up at him with curious eyes as he growled down at it. “Great, now you got hair all over the bed. I’m going to have to wash the sheets now too before Naruto gets home.”

The cat meowed, the only thing it seemed it was good at doing and Sasuke pushed it aside and got up to make breakfast. He got himself a simple bowl of cereal and cracked open another cat tin of food and water for the cat. It came and ate it greedily.

He figured he should give the little thing a temporary name. It technically was Naruto’s cat and Naruto is a Dobe. They’ll be too of a kind. “Hey Dobe, you like your new name?” Dobe got up to rub in between and around Sasuke’s legs, he couldn’t resist scratching its fur a little. Just a little.

A quick look out the window confirmed it was thigh deep in snow, something Sasuke already knew he didn’t want to bother with, so he decided today would be a chore/lazy day.

I mean, you can’t really train outside when your toes are freezing off, come on.

The day started out easily, even with the little black shadow hovering over Sasuke every place he went. The cat was surprisingly agile and would hop up on the counters and shelves, despite his finger waving, just to curiously peer and Sasuke’s domestic activities. 

He tracked down every one of Naruto’s sweatpants and worn shirts, that just haphazardly seem to disappear in random places; behind the plants, under the couch, in the ramen cabinet, and put them in the washing machine. It honestly drives Sasuke nuts but he can’t stay mad at Naruto’s sheepish face and the way he brings his left arm behind him to scratch at his head. Just a threateningly thrown kunai to the wall is sufficient enough. He likes it when Naruto sweats because he knows he put Sasuke in an irate mood. 

It didn’t take long to start the load but by the time he finished, Dobe was gone. He looked around for the cat, already knowing it wouldn’t respond to him calling its name. It wasn’t in sight; Sasuke closed the door to the laundry room behind him, figuring the cat was in one of the other spaces in the house. 

He was sipping a cup of hot tea he had poured for himself when his eyes saw it, unintentionally spitting a little of the tea out when his brain registered what he was looking at. The cat was…. gnawing on one of his cacti. A cactus. The ones with the sharp little spines, you know. 

“What the fuck is even happening,” Sasuke groaned, mentally stalling. Why was it trying to munch his cactus? You can’t just eat it like that, what even eats cacti anyways? He approached Dobe with a grimace on his face and physically picked him up and took him away from the sill with the plants. “Seriously, I thought cats were naturally supposed to be more intelligent than dogs.”

His sharp eyes caught a dark cactus spine stuck in Dobe’s pink nose and without even thinking, he pulled it out. The cat hissed and shot out of his arms, giving him a distrustful look when it landed on the ground with a hunched back. This only irritated Sasuke.

“What? You’re the one that got it in there. I could have just left it there you know and you would have had to pick it out yourself.” Dobe didn’t seem to be very moved by his words and Sasuke watched silently as it stalked underneath the couch away from him.

“Fine, stay under there.” He rolled his eyes, just like the other Dobe he knew so well. Leaving the room, he went to go complete the rest of the laundry. Finally done with Naruto’s load he began to start his own. The idiot still enjoyed wearing his orange jumpsuit from time to time alongside the standard jonin vest. Sasuke already knew Naruto held little knowledge of home economics but he would be wearing his jumpsuits regardless of a few holes and tears forming in the worn material. Sewing was a skill Sasuke didn’t necessarily take pride in, but his mother had taught him how. 

He could have been the person to let Naruto go figure it out himself or let him go buy new suits when they became completely unwearable. But he fixed them up for the Dobe, when he was alone at home and the holes get to the size of a small coin; he grabs his sewing kit, hidden in the drawer of the in-table, and picks out a small needle. He doesn’t really mind. It helps him to feel like he actually can do something to take care of the blond. He deserves that more than anyone does. 

Naruto’s not as foolish as he appears to be. He probably realizes Sasuke’s the one fixing his damaged clothes. Sasuke’s just glad he respects his pride enough not to overly gush on it. Just the small little smile he lets on his face in the morning when he peers down on his sturdy jumpsuit, is enough. It never fails to fill Sasuke with an indescribable contentment. 

After the last stitch, Sasuke slouched back on the couch with a sigh. He misses him.

Wondering about the other Dobe, Sasuke quirks a brow, bending his body over to look down under the couch for the aforementioned. Lifting the flap of orange, he had one second to dodge an incoming paw to his face before it scratched him. Dobe meowed in warning but Sasuke used both his arms to wrap around the cat and lifted it up so he has dangling above his torso. The cat looked disgruntled but not nearly as pissed as Sasuke was imaging it to be. It didn’t fuss in his arms so he slowly eased him down to rest on his chest. 

Curling his arms around the cat, he rolled on his side. It seemed content with Sasuke cuddling it for the moment and even purred a little when he brought his hand down to brush over the soft, thick coat of coal colored fur. Sasuke pressed his cheek into the fur and sighed at the gentle purrs vibrating through his body. “I’m not lonely, I just miss him a little, that’s all okay.” He murmured to the cat. When Dobe closed its eyes, so did Sasuke with a whisper. 

“Come home soon, Naruto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are welcome! ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )


End file.
